After Tonight
by smilez014
Summary: Twoshot: at the end of the school year anything can happen. one night with one love. Massington.
1. Massie&Derrick

I **don't** own the clique. **Lisi Harrison** does. Or the song "after tonight" by **Justin Nozuka**.

_There's something in your eyes  
Is everything alright  
You look up to the sky  
You long for something more_

_Darling  
Give me your right hand  
I think i understand  
Follow me and you will never have to wish again_

The bell finally rang and the last week of school was coming to a close end. Massie Block stood up and grabbed her Ralph Lauren messenger bag. Her best friend Dylan Marvil waited for her to exit the all white walled classroom. Massie was the last to leave the crowded room. Everyone was racing to go home.

"Hey!" Dylan greeted her and the two headed to the entrance to the building. While the two recapped their day, Alicia Rivera, came up to them. "Why hello, losers."

Massie rolled her eyes and continued walking. Dylan fallowed her. Alicia was the most popular seventh grader who had it all and had it out for Massie. Dylan looked at her best friend with her emerald eyes. "So, forget about Alicia."

"I do." The amber eyed girl announced. "I just don't get it."

"Get what?" The red head asked as they waited for Massie's driver to pick them up.

"I do nothing to that girl and she still treats me like white trash." Massie sighed and played with her brown hair.

"Don't mind her," Dylan advised. "So, are we going to the end of the school year party?"

Massie shrugged. Her school, Octavian Country Day always had an en of the school year party at the OCD field. It was an outdoor event celebrated with the Briarwood boys. Massie shuddered at that thought boys at her all girl school.

"I don't know." Massie said. "C'mon Mass." Dylan pleaded.

Massie shrugged. "You can I'll just stay home."

"But Derrick Harrington wants you there." Dylan urged.

Massie froze. Derrick Harrington was Briarwood's most popular seventh grader. He was the star goalie with mesmerizing brown eyes and adorable blonde hair. He was drop dead amazing so why would he be interested in Massie Block? He was better for Alicia Rivera.

Massie's driver finally came and the two got into the car. It was a silent ride. Massie was looking out her window and Dylan was looking out hers. Massie was busy day dreaming. The car came to a stop and Dylan opened her door. She looked back at Massie.

"I'm going to the end of the school year party," She said, "I hope you'll be there."

She closed the door and made her way up the steps. Massie's driver drove out of the Marvil's driveway. Massie looked out her window and stared at the trees as the car passed by them.

_I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No no no no no no no no no_

Once Massie got home, she raced to her room and slammed the door shut. She collapsed on her white plush pillows and her pug, Bean leaped on Massie's bed. Massie laid on her started to think.

"Should I go?" Massie asked no one in particular and Bean barked. Massie turned to her dog and smiled. She closed her eyes and imagined what would happen. Derrick might look at her as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He'd take her hand and she would smile and Alicia Rivera would be jealous. Massie's amber eyes shot open. And Alicia would kill her.

Massie sighed and closed her eyes again entering her happy world. After a moment of serenity, Massie got up and walked to her closet. She opened it and got out a pair of shorts, a long blue and white striped t-shirt, and a Juicy Couture jacket. She grabbed a pair of Chanel flats.

She quickly changed and looked out the window it was getting dark. The party was starting at six and it was already five thirty. Massie looked at herself in the mirror.

"What would Derrick Harrington want with me?" She asked herself. She shrugged off the question of the night and walked to the intercom near her bed.

"Mom, please tell Isaac to bring the car around," Massie said, "I'm ready."

"Okay." Her mom replied a moment later.

"This is it." Massie said to herself and dabbed Mac lip gloss on her lips.

_Tell me how you feel  
And if I'm getting near  
I'll tell you where to steer  
You tell me where to steer, D-D-D-Darlin'  
Way above the clouds  
And high above the stars  
Through the unknown black holes  
No one knows where we are  
But we'll return to earth  
And do it all over again_

Isaac drove to OCD and the road there was crowded and full of cars. Massie sighed and got out her phone.

**Massie: Dylan I'm here.**

She sent it and Isaac pulled the car to the gated entrance. Massie thanked Isaac and opened the door. "I'll tell you when to pick me up." Massie said and Isaac nodded.

It was a dark cool night. Summer was officially here in Westchester. Massie walked on the short cut grass to the main field. Massie could hear voices and music. She made it to the field and looked around. There were tents, music, food, and people. Some cars were parked in the field by the side. Massie could smell barbecue.

Massie walked more in the field and her pants vibrated. She read her message from Dylan.

**Dylan: Derrick was talking to me with his friends! He's looking for you!**

Massie swallowed hard. She placed her cell phone in her pocket. Massie felt as if the world was spinning around her as she stood still. She felt as if she could see everything; people walking around, cars moving, people dancing; fireworks exploding, random porta potties, balloons flying into space, and finally… Derrick Harrington.

_Cause I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars_

He was wearing a black shirt and a gray long sleeve underneath. He looked adorable. Massie's legs trembled. She could barely see his face but the light in the background showed his blonde hair and silhouette.

He walked closer to him and Massie's confidence grew. He stood in front of her with a welcoming smile. "Hey you're here."

Massie stayed silent and could see Derrick's friend a few feet behind him.

"So, want to hang out?" Derrick asked. Massie wasn't sure of this but there was something in Derrick's brown eyes that made her confident. "Sure." She finally said.

Derrick smiled and the two started walking around the party with Derrick's group fallowing a few feet behind them.

Massie smiled. She would remember this night forever.

**So what do you think? Bad? Good? Terrible? Well, till the final chapter.**

**Review?**


	2. Derrick&Massie

Last chapter :). Hope you like it.

_Now come away with me  
Come fly away with me  
Just for one night  
Noone will ever know  
No no no, Darlin'  
I will leave you satisfied  
Forever past time  
You don't have to hide  
Your free to fly_

Massie and Derrick walked around the field and all eyes were on them. Massie tried to avoid eye contact with any of them. The night was a bit dark and all the light came from the lanterns hung at booths and the stars above them. Massie walked around with Derrick and didn't feel a bit awkward. Neither of them spoke a word.

Until Derrick's friends walked up to his side, "Hey Massie," One of them greeted. Massie smiled politely. Derrick turned to her. "Oh, Mass, these are my friends." Derrick stopped walking.

"This is Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Chris Plovert, and Kemp Hurley," Derrick pointed to each boy as he spoke. "They're all on the soccer team."

Massie nodded, they all seemed nice. The group continued walking around. They were walking in circles and when they were about to walk over to a booth. They bumped in Alicia. She was in shorts, a black blouse, and she had Jimmy Choo flip flops on.

Her eyes narrowed and Massie shuddered. Alicia was angry. But she smiled sweetly as Derrick. "Hey, Derrick."

Derrick nodded at her. "Hey."

"So, what are you doing with Massie?" Alicia asked confused.

"Just hanging out." Derrick replied simply but Alicia looked as is she was ready to strangle Massie. Massie took a quick step back, not ready to be eaten by Alicia.

"Well, we got to go," Derrick said and pulled Massie's arm, "See you later Alicia."

Derrick's friends ran off to the booth with Dance Dance revolution. Massie and Derrick walked off and left Alicia. Derrick stopped by a booth and got a mocha chino. He politely offered one to Massie but she said no.

_I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no_

"Why are you scared of her?" Derrick asked once the two were alone by the gate. Massie looked at him as he leaned against a tree.

_You're so cute_. Massie thought. Then she spoke when Derrick poked her. Massie shook that thought away. "I just…" Massie let her voice trail off she didn't really know why she feared Alicia so much. "It's just if you went to OCD, you'd understand." Massie finished.

Derrick took a sip of his mocha chino and stayed quiet. The two were standing by a porta potty. _How romantic,_ Massie thought. Derrick looked into her amber eyes.

"Why did you want to hang out with me tonight?" Massie asked.

"Because, you're not an Alicia Rivera clone," Derrick shrugged.

Silence filled up between the two. Derrick looked at Massie and Massie awkwardly looked at Derrick. Next thing, Massie knew is that she leaned in and touched Derrick's lips with hers. It lasted a second but could've lasted forever in Massie's world.

The second was over and Massie turned red of embarrassment. Derrick's lips tasted just like the mocha chino he was drinking. Derrick was the first to speak up. "Wow, I did not see that one coming."

Massie didn't say a word she was dying of embarrassment. Derrick gave a playful smile. "Massie, its fine, I sort of wanted to do that too," He said as if it was no big deal.

Massie hugged herself in her Juicy couture jacket. "Well, I have no idea." Was all the brunette could say.

Derrick smiled at her. "Massie, I like you."

Massie stared at him and he was still holding on to his mocha chino. "Uhm, I like you too." Massie said building up her courage.

_Who cares about Alicia Rivera, she's a control freak who's filled with shit._ Massie convinced herself. Derrick smiled at her.

The two walked away from the porta potty_. My first kiss_, Massie thought, _was next to a toilet. _

Derrick led her around the party and started talking. The two had a lot in common; music, movies, jokes; everything. Massie laughed at Derrick's lame jokes. And she wasn't scared to call him gay for his stupid jokes. Most girls would try their best to impress him. But, Massie didn't care.

"See, that's what I like about you." Derrick said as the two were biting into their corn dogs. The two were walking and grass and rocks were getting into Massie's shoes.

"What?"

"You're not afraid to be normal." Derrick said and smiled at her.

"What are you talking about? Everyone is normal." Massie remarked.

"Not OCD girls." Derrick smirked and watched Massie stuff her mouth with a corn dog.

"Meaning?"

"You aren't intimidated by me." Derrick said softly. Massie nearly choked on her food. "What? Why would I be scared of you?"

Derrick shrugged. "You don't try very hard to impress me." He said.

Massie rolled her eyes. "I don't need to impress you."

"And that's what makes you different."

The two walked around fro hours. Massie could feel a rock bouncing around in her shoe as she moved. But she didn't care she was floating on cloud nine with Derrick.

Sadly, the hour of ten came along and the happy couple had to separate. Massie looked at Derrick and smiled. Derrick gave her a quick peck on the lips. Massie said goodbye and walked off. She turned around and saw Derrick look around.

She wasn't expecting any of this to happen. Massie was light heard by the time she made it into her car. Isaac drove passed the field and Massie looked out the window and saw Derrick with Alicia. Massie's heart broke right there.

She slouched in her seat and closed her eyes wanting to escape reality.

The next day, Massie stayed in bed till nine. She was awake by five but stayed in bed in sorrow. She wasn't expecting to be engaged to Derrick but why was he with _her?_

Massie placed a plush pillow over her face. Her phone was vibrating and it was all text messages from Dylan asking what happened between her and Derrick.

_What happened last night? Why hasn't Derrick tried to contact me? Was this some cruel sick joke? Was Derrick a pathological liar?_ Massie hugged her pillow to her chest. Derrick didn't even bother to call her. After a few depressing minutes, she got out of bed.

She walked to her closet and realized her Chanel flats were still in the same place she left it. She bet down and looked at them all the rocks were in there and Massie smiled. She emptied her shoes out and threw them in the closet. The best moment of her life was now just a cloudy memory.

Massie sat on the floor of her room and Bean ran up to her. Massie patted her dog and brought bean onto her lap. Just then, Massie's phone rang. The ringing started Bean and Massie stood up as she watched her pug run out of her room.

Massie answered her phone on the third ring. "Hello?" She asked and stared out her window.

"I've been thinking about you all day." A voice that belonged to Derrick's said into the phone. Massie stopped herself from squealing.

"I wish I felt the same way." She joked and he laughed. The two talked for hours and Massie declared that whatever he was talking to Alicia about was unimportant.

_I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
Said I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You'll be looking down upon them  
From heaven yeah yeah  
Oh no no, oh na na na na na na  
Yeah yeah ooh na na na-oh_

After talking about Bacon and penguins, Derrick finally asked, "Remember last night?"

"Definently." Massie answered.

Derrick took a deep breath. "Right now, I wish we could go back and re-live every moment."

Massie smiled and closed her eyes and listened to Derrick's smooth voice. She was at that place where she and Derrick were floating on a cloud. She finally realized that after last night she'd have Derrick Harrington.

**The end. =) **

**Yay, so there you go. Review?**


End file.
